


Hold My Hand

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Humor, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), just a random idea that came to me lol, patton magic, this is gonna be one where you can send requests in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Patton just wants Virgil and Roman to get along, and if they refuse to spend time together, he wasn't going to give them a choice. It really was for the best! He knew they would be the best of friends if they could just give it a chance!*base off those get-along-shirts, but Patton doesn't think that would work so he improvises*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off before Accepting Anxiety, so they don't know Virgil's name. I'll be writing it down as Virgil though when writing as him because it'll be easier for me.  
I hope you all like this little idea I have, and this is one where requests are welcome! Please send them in!  
And as always, I hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated!

Patton held back a sigh, fingers tapping against the remote as he debated trying to resume the movie that was currently paused on the television. He didn't think he'd be able to hear it even if he did, the sound of arguing slowly growing louder. He had been working hard on getting Anxiety to open up to the idea to becoming a part of their group and it had seemed like his efforts were working! A movie night was just that final push he felt he needed to really consider calling them friends! He just always seemed to forget Roman's.. passion when it comes to Disney and how Anxiety always had some cutting comment to make in regards to said movies. 

Logan was sat beside him, a book open in his lap, having long since given up on trying to follow along with the argument. He was just glad that the two were far enough away from the couch that neither he nor Patton were at risk of being hit from one of Roman's swinging arms. He did let his gaze flicker up every once in awhile, ready to step in if the arguing escalated enough that it would come to blows. So far it seemed they were content to glare and scowl at each other. It seemed like that was how these gatherings always ended recently.

"Is it so bad of me to want us all to get along?" Patton asked quietly, not looking to Logan. Could they really not get along for the two hours it would take to watch one movie? What was he doing wrong? What could he do differently? Maybe having them sit next to each other wasn't the best idea?

"It was a valiant effort, but sadly it seems like these two are adamant about constantly fighting like this." Logan spared Patton a glance, debating reaching out to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder before deciding against it. He didn't think it would appreciated at the moment. "I don't think there's anything you can do to help them stop this childish squabbling. It's not like you can force them to get along."

"Yeah... maybe you're right. But maybe I can." Patton felt a frown tugging at his lips, an idea coming to him.

Logan tilted his head, confused, shaking his head slowly as he turned to face Patton fully. "No.. you can't. How exactly do you plan on..." He trailed off, not liking the grin slowly spreading across Patton's face. He could already feel a headache forming in anticipation for whatever scheme he was coming up with now.

"I'm not going to just stand here and listen to some Disney reject wannabe insult me." Anxiety's voice cut through, sharp and angry and both Logan and Patton turned to look at the two Sides still standing. Virgil turned to walk away, Patton lifting a hand and snapped his fingers and Logan watched in disbelief as Roman's right hand reached out to grab hold of Anxiety's left hand. "Let go of me Princey. I'm done with your stupid argument."

Roman let out an offended gasp, tugging at his arm and frowning when he couldn't retract his hand. "As if I would ever lower myself to holding hands with someone as depressing as you! I demand you unhand me at once!" 

Patton hopped up from the couch, clapping his hands together loudly before another fight could break out between the two. "Alright Kiddos! Here's how this is going to work!" He grinned brightly as they both turned to look at him. "I'm sick of all this fighting between you two! The best way to fix that is for you two to start spending some quality time together! So I suggest you both take this time to get to know each other and maybe by the end of it, you'll be friends." He ignored the twin looks of disbelief in front of him, turning on his heel and walking away. He could hear Logan following behind him, probably not wanting to stick around for when the shock wore off. 

Sure enough, they were both barely out of the room when both Virgil and Roman started yelling, whether at him or each other Patton didn't know. But this really was for the best, so he continued on to his room with a spring in his step and whistling cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated!  
And I'm not great at the nicknames lol so there's probably not going to be that many  
Also thowing in a hc I have about Virgil so there's that too

After another hour of yelling at each other and several failed attempts at separating themselves, Roman and Virgil both resigned themselves to just waiting for the morning before trying to get Patton to undo whatever it is that he did. Neither were happy with this arrangement, so the sooner it was taken care of, the better. This forced closeness would surely only end in more fighting, more tension, and a higher degree of which they disliked each other. Honestly, what was he thinking?

That was all Roman could think as they now had to decide what to do about sleeping arrangements. Virgil had made it very clear that he didn't want anyone in his room and Roman had put his foot firmly down about having someone so negative bringing down the warm atmosphere he had in his. Which left the couch, and he wasn't very fond of the idea of cuddling Mr. Doom and Gloom. Luckily for him, Sir Sulks A Lot was more than content to sleep on the floor, making some passing comments how it was better for his back. Why he'd prefer that over the comfortable couch, Roman didn't know, but he definitely wasn't going to ask.

Falling asleep was hard, and he woke up feeling rather irritable to find that they were still stuck together. He huffed softly as he sat up, yawning, rubbing at his eyes. That was probably the worst sleep he's had in ages and he couldn't help but glare at the back of Virgil's head, who was very pointedly ignoring him. He did appear to be awake, and so Roman stood, tugging on the other's hand to get him to move as he stretched, his stomach grumbling quietly. He could smell pancakes being prepared and his mouth was watering in anticipation. He started towards the kitchen, stopping when he was tugged back because Virgil was still sitting on the ground. "Come on, time to get moving."

"Why?" Virgil asked, reaching up to pull his headphones off his head. He rolled his eyes at the unimpressed look being leveled his way, but he sighed loudly, pushing himself to stand up. "Fine. It's not like I have much of a choice, now do I?"

Roman didn't bother him with an answer, just raising his eyebrows before turning and leading the way to the kitchen. Patton was at the stove, humming cheerfully as he flipped freshly made pancakes onto a plate, head bopping along to the tune. Logan was sat at the table, book open in front of him even though his attention was clearly on listening to the man at the stove. 

"Morning kiddos! Hope you both slept okay!" Patton said cheerfully, turning to face them with a smile. The disgruntled looks he was met with did nothing to dampen his mood, in fact his smile seemed to grow. 

"I slept horribly, if you must know." Roman said, dropping down onto a seat by the table dramatically. "It's hard to sleep when your stuck holding hands with someone who's hand feels like its been dipped in ice."

"Oh fuck you too." Virgil glared at him, a frown tugging at his mouth. "I can't help that my hands are cold."

"Hush," Patton moved forward to finish putting breakfast on the table. "It's okay that you have cold hands Anxiety. You know what they say! Cold hands just means that you have a warm heart." He gave him a little pat on the head before taking a seat himself.

Virgil ducked his head down slightly, pulling his hood over his head. "I have no heart." he mumbled, shifting slightly in his seat. 

"Of course you do!" Patton said cheerfully, piling a couple pancakes on a plate and setting it in front of Virgil. "I can see it plain as day!" 

Roman just scoffed and rolled his eyes, reaching forward to make his own plate one-handed. "How long exactly do you plan on subjecting us to being stuck together like this?" he asked, choosing to ignore the biting comment he had wanted to make. He figured the fastest way to get away from this angsty storm cloud was to play nice with the one who put them in this situation.

"Well that's up to you two kiddos." Patton said with a shrug, making his own plate. "It'll wear off once you two start genuinely getting along with each other. Until then, you're just going to have to work on being nice." He held up a hand to stop any protests his comment would cause and he looked very pointedly at the food. He stared Roman down until he gave a little nod in agreement before turning his attention to Virgil, who was just poking at the food on his plate absentmindedly. "You two Anxiety. Can't have a good day if you don't start it out right with a proper breakfast."

Virgil shook his head slowly, fingers itching to pull out his phone but knowing that Patton would disapprove if he did so. "I'm not really hungry."

"Surely that's not true. You didn't eat anything at dinner last night either." Logan chimed in, eyeing him suspiciously. "It's not healthy to skip meals like you do you know."

Virgil narrowed his eyes at him, resisting the urge to hiss again. He's been trying not to do that as often, but the urge came up every once in awhile. "I'm not skipping anything. I just ate last night while Sir Snores A Lot slept on the couch."

"How?" Roman asked, looking at him in disbelief. There was absolutely no way he could have gotten up and got himself something to eat. He would have noticed if he had been dragged somewhere. "And I do NOT snore, thank you very much!"

"Sure you don't." Virgil just gave a little shrug, not looking at any of them. "I keep food in my pockets." He reached a hand into said pocket, pulling out a crumpled up family sized bag of potato chips and a half drunk 2-Liter of coke. "I'm not hungry, okay?"

The other three just stared in disbelief. "How did you fit that in your pocket?" Roman asked, being the first to find his voice again. There is absolutely no way that should have been possible, and yet the proof was right in front of them. It didn't look like he was going to get an answer either when his question just resulted in a shrug and a wink from Virgil.

There were several more seconds of silence before Patton clapped his hands together in an attempt to break the awkwardness that settled over the table. "Well, since that wasn't exactly a healthy breakfast, could you at least eat one pancake?" he asked, looking at Virgil pleadingly. He didn't like how skinny he was looking lately, but he knew he couldn't exactly force food down his throat.

Virgil just sighed, letting his head drop forward for a moment before nodding, reaching up to pick up a pancake. He didn't want to upset Patton, not when he was being so nice to him, so it was the least he could do. Once he took a bite, everyone else turned back to their own food quietly. Roman found his gaze flickering over to his hand-holding partner, trying to think of a good way to end this as quickly as he could. But his mind was coming up blank, which was rare for him, and he dreaded to think of how long this could actually go on. It was not going to be a fun ride, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy appears! First time writing him, so I hope I did okay!  
I hope you enjoy!

It was some time after they finished eating breakfast, Roman and Virgil sitting on the couch with a movie playing quietly in the background. Roman hadn’t wanted to say anything, but curiosity was eating at him and he turned slightly to face his companion. “So what else are you keeping in that pocket of yours?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, eyeing him cautiously. “You know, I think I have something for you in here.” He reached down and rummaging in his pocket for a moment. Roman’s expectant look quickly dropped into a frown when the hand came out and Virgil was flipping him the bird.

“Oh real mature.” Roman huffed, rolling his eyes. Why was he not surprised? What did surprise him was the amused snort coming from Virgil and when he turned to look, the other was quickly looking away, biting his lip like he was trying to hide a smile. Huh… interesting… Very interesting. 

He turned his attention back to the TV, a silence settling over them. There wasn't much they could do during the day, being attached as they were, so they spent a lot of time in the Commons. Virgil was adamant about not letting Roman into his room and Roman very easily shared that sentiment. The next several days followed the same pattern, hanging out in the Commons with a Disney movie of some sort playing on the television, Roman with notebooks and art supplies in front of him as he worked on new video ideas and Virgil sitting on his phone, headphones planted firmly on his head.There wasn't much leaving the room except for meals and bathroom breaks and Roman's back was really starting to hurt from sleeping on the couch. He had the vague thought about Virgil having it worse, having refused to move from his spot on the ground, but the thought was gone before he really let it form.

But all this sitting around was starting to get to him, and the silence between him and Virgil was a little unnerving. At least they weren't fighting, but that seemed like a minor thing considering everything else. He stood up abruptly with a huff, taking a moment to stretch out his back, letting out a sigh as it popped satisfyingly. He glanced down at Virgil, tugging lightly at their joined hands. "Come on. Get up. I'm tired of sitting around."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, glancing up at him. "Oh yeah?" he asked, even though he did stand up, rolling his neck. "And what exactly do you want to do then? I already made it clear that I'm not going into the Imagination."

"I just want to take a walk! Stretch my legs and all that." Roman gave a little shrug, moving towards the door and pulling Virgil along behind him. "Surely sitting cramped up like that all the time is getting to you too, so this'll be good for both of us." He pointedly ignored the grumbled protests, wanting to get a change of scenery before he actually went crazy.

He didn't have any set destination in mind, just enjoying being up an moving. He would rather be in the Imagination, fighting off dragon witches or saving some damsels, to burn off all this extra energy, but he didn't know how much longer this whole hand holding thing was going to last. Patton didn't seem inclined to free them any time soon. He'd just give them this small, mysterious smile with a twinkle in his eye, pat them on the head, and skip off somewhere. it was honestly starting to get on his nerves, but he knew that no amount of complaining was going to get them out of this situation. 

They walked for a good while, and Roman was about to suggest heading back, thinking about lunch, when the sound of hurried footsteps came rushing up towards them from behind. He didn't get the chance to turn to look when Virgil was yanked forward by an arm being slung over his shoulder. They both stumbled forward before coming to a stop, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the sight of Sleep, sunglasses perched on his nose and a cup of Starbucks held in his hand. He opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut when the other spoke first.

"Bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" Remy asked, staring down Virgil with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't spared Roman a glance, content to act like he wasn't there at the moment. "Do you have any idea what day it is?"

"Tuesday?" Virgil said, sounding rather uncertain in the face of the look he was receiving. His fingers itched to pull out his phone to check, but he knew that probably wouldn't go over well.

"Thursday! It's Thursday!" Remy huffed, taking a long drink from his cup. "We had plans! Every Wednesday!"

"I forgot!" Virgil exclaimed, trying not to roll his eyes at Remy's over-dramatic voice. Yeah they had plans to meet up, and they did try to meet up at least once a week, but it's not like this is the first time one of them missed a meeting. He did concede that he could have sent a message to say he wouldn't be showing up at least, but in his defense he had a lot on his mind.

"You forgot?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow. He pushed his sunglasses up to rest on his head and his gaze flickered over to where Roman and Virgil's hands were joined. "Or have you decided you'd rather hang with the guy who looks like he hasn't seen a brush in days instead of your best friend? I see how it is."

Virgil huffed out a sigh, ignoring Roman's protesting sputters as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not hanging out with him by choice." He held up their joined hands, giving it a little shake. "Patton is kind of forcing us together because he thinks it'll make us get along. Trust me when I say I'd much rather hang out with you."

Remy gave Virgil a Look, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "Sure V. I'll pretend like that's true."

"I'm sorry but V?" Roman cut in, looking between the two confused. He hadn't even been aware that they knew each other, let alone were close enough to talk so casually together. He didn't like when they both turned to look at him like he was dumb.

"It's a nickname. I'm sure it's something your familiar with Princey." Virgil raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. It seemed kind of obvious to him.

"But why V?"

"Because his name starts with V." Remy said, taking another long sip from his drink. "I would think that even someone like you could figure that out." He pointedly turned his attention back to Virgil, ignoring the offended noises coming from a certain prince. He leaned in close to his friend, taking in his tired appearance carefully. "How long has his little hand holding adventure being going on?"

Virgil shrugged, resisting the urge to lean away from the scrutinizing gaze directed towards him. "Couple days. Why?"

"Looking pretty tired there. Getting enough sleep?" Remy made sure his tone of voice made clear that he already knew the answer. He knew Virgil's sleeping habits, and he could clearly see exhaustion in those eyes and the bags under his eyes were darker than he's ever seen it.

"I'm getting plenty of sleep!" Virgil defended, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I have been! I'll have you know I got a solid eight minutes last night. I'm fine okay! You're barely even blurry." He very pointedly ignored the look Roman was giving him, certain he was going to complain about it or say something about him sleeping on the floor. He didn't want to bring out Remy's protective side, but it seemed like those hopes were, well, hopeless.

There was a long moment of silence, Remy raising an eyebrow, staring down Virgil in disbelief. He let out a deep sigh, pulling his sunglasses back down over his eyes and snapping his fingers. The Starbucks cup in his hand disappeared and he stepped forward, easily scooping Virgil up and throwing him over his shoulder. 

“REMY!” Virgil screeched, immediately starting to wiggle. “Put me down! Right now!”

“No can do hun.” Remy said, grinning. He turned and started walking away, forcing Roman to stumble along behind them. “If you won’t take care of yourself, then someone needs to! So don’t you worry your cute lil tush about a thing, because I am here for you.” He reached a hand up to dig his fingers into Virgil’s thigh though, a silent warning for him to stop wiggling or he’d start tickling.

Virgil let out a low groan, body slumping in defeat. He didn’t have the energy to fight him much about it anyway, lack of sleep from the last several days finally catching up with him. At least it was Remy who caught him this time and not Remus. He didn’t even want to think about the last time he ‘took care’ of him.

Roman let out a soft snort of amusement, having never seen Virgil like this before. It was different from his normal ‘give no shits’ attitude, and he found he rather liked it. His sound of amusement resulted in Virgil lifting his head to glare at him, but that only made his smile grow. The glare didn’t hold any real heat and he couldn’t help but think that he could definitely get used to this.

Remy carried him to his room, humming softly as he walked, completely unbothered by carrying Virgil. He was pretty light, and with him not wiggling, it made it a lot easier to get him where he wanted him. He stepped into his bedroom, reaching his free hand up to pull Virgil's shoes off his feet and tossing them into a corner before putting the shorter side down. "Okay V, pants off and then get in bed. You're not sleeping in your jeans." He placed a hand on Virgil's face to stop his protests. "You take them off or I do it for you. Your choice." He grinned at the glare he received before his attention turned to Roman. "Take your shoes off if you're going to get on my bed." With that, he slipped his own shoes off before flopping back onto the bed, sliding his sunglasses back down over his eyes.

Virgil huffed out a sigh and shimmied out of his jeans, refusing to look at Roman. He kicked them into the corner, turning and crawling onto the bed next to Remy, Roman settling down on the edge. Remy immediately pulled the blanket up to tuck Virgil in, running his fingers gently across his forehead and willing his eyes to close. Exhaustion quickly pulled him into sleep and Remy let out a small sigh once he was sure he was asleep. 

He could see the questions on Roman's face and Remy shook his head, sitting up. "I'm not going to tell you anything personal about him, so don't even ask." Roman gave him a sheepish look in response to that. "He's going to be asleep for awhile, so you can take a nap if you want too. My bed is pretty comfortable, so I don't mind." Remy stood, stepping over to his shoes and slipping them back on. "I've got some stuff to do, so I'll catch you later." He gave a little two finger salute before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Roman let out a soft breath, letting his gaze drop down to Virgil's sleeping face. He had noticed that he looked tired, but he hadn't known how bad it had gotten. He would have insisted on letting him sleep on the couch every once in awhile if it would have helped. They may have fought a lot, but he didn't want to see him so uncomfortable. But looking at him now, Virgil's face was relaxed, no furrow in his brow and no frown tugging at his mouth. He would almost describe it as peaceful, cute even... no. No, no. Not cute. Roman shook his head, shifting slightly to lay down more comfortably. He didn't take naps all that often, but he must be tired to be thinking things like that, so a nap didn't sound that bad. 

Even still, as his eyes closed and he drifted off, the thought came back and he was unable to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com if you wanna chat and hang out


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, actually updating something? shocking! But I hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Next chapter: Enter Deceit and Remus

When Roman woke up, his head was heavy and groggy from sleep. He blinked his eye open slowly, memories slowly flirting through his mind. The room was dark, dimly lit by the fairy lights strung around the bed and he sat up, his free hand coming up to rub at his eyes. It was only then he realized he wasn't alone in the bed, outside of his recent attachment to Anxiety. And he definitely didn't jerk back when he realized Remy was awake and was watching him, laying on Anxiety's other side. How long had he been there?

"What time is it?" He fumbled for his phone, preparing to be blinded by the light from the screen, but the screen remained dark when he tried to wake it up. He frowned slightly, huffing out a sigh in irritation at himself for forgetting to plug it in before going to sleep. But in his defense, he hadn't exactly planned on sleeping in Sleep's room. 

Remy hummed softly, not moving from where he was snuggled up against Anxiety. “Early. Or really late, however you want to look at it.” He rolled his eyes, pushing himself to sit up at the look Roman was giving him. “There’s still a couple hours before sunrise. Plenty of time to get some more sleep.”

Roman shook his head, flopping back against the bed. “I think I’ve slept more than enough.” He tapped his fingers idly against his stomach, looking over at Remy curiously. He and Virgil seemed close… maybe Roman could get some information from him about him? But where to start...

“He doesn’t hate you, you know.” Remy’s voice snapped Roman out of his musings.

“What? I don’t.. How do.. I just..” Roman stumbled over his words, trying to wrap his head around that. Anxiety didn’t hate him? Surely that must be a joke.

Remy sighed, running a hand through his hair, his gaze going down to watch Virgil’s sleeping face. “Trust me, okay? We’ve known each other a long time, and if he hated you, he wouldn’t even speak to you or acknowledge you exist.”

This was a good opening for some questions, right? Roman figured he may as well try. “How long would you say you’ve known him?”

Remy hummed softly, thinking back. “I’d say since Thomas was twelve.”

Remy had such a fond look on his face as he watched Virgil, and a realization hit Roman right in the chest. “You’re in love with him.”

Remy huffed out a little laugh, but made no move to deny the claim. “I am, yeah. He’s pretty incredible and it’s hard not to fall in love with him. I’m not the only one who’s fallen victim to his puppy eyes.”

Roman wanted to ask about it, but the look in Remy’s eyes told him he already knew the answer. And he really didn’t want to think about his brother more than he needed to. He could admit, if even just to himself, that spending this time with Anxiety was really shifting his perception of him, but he was rather confident he wouldn’t fall victim to these ‘puppy eyes’. A comfortable silence filled the room between them until Remy spoke up again.

“Want me to let you in on a little secret about our V here?” Remy’s voice was playful and Roman found it hard to look away from the mischievous look in his eyes. Whatever this secret is, it was surely something Virgil wouldn’t want him to know about it.

“I don’t know… is he okay with you telling his secrets to someone he doesn’t like?” Roman asked, keeping his voice soft as he let his gaze drop to Virgil’s face. He still seemed deeply asleep, so he didn’t want to risk waking him up.

Remy rolled his eyes at that, resisting the urge to reach over and flick Roman on the forehead. “For the last time, he doesn’t hate you.” He let out a slow breath, giving a little shake of the head. “Just watch, okay?” 

Roman gave a hesitant nod, watching as Remy lifted a hand, gently carding his fingers through Virgil’s hair, scratching lightly much in the way one would pet a cat. It took a couple strokes before a curious thing happened, and Roman perked up a little. “Is… is he purring?” 

Remy grinned, nodding. “Yep! He’s always been cat-like, and he only does this when he’s relaxed like this.” His grin turned playful and he pulled his hand back. “Do you want to try?”

Roman was immediately shaking his head, even though his hand did itch to reach out and touch, if only to see if Virgil’s hair is as soft as it looks. “Oh I don’t know…. I’m sure he wouldn’t want…” He trailed off at the look he received and he sighed softly. “Okay. Fine. Just once though.” 

Hesitant fingers reached out, gently, carefully, carding through soft locks and Roman couldn’t help but melt a little at the sound the action produced. Virgil mumbled softly, shifting a little closer, and Roman found himself lost in the moment. He didn’t notice the look Remy shot him before he slipped out of the bed, and he didn’t notice when the door clicked quietly behind him as he left the room. He lost himself in the motion of running his fingers in Virgil’s hair, and slowly drifted off to sleep again, body relaxing fully in contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come hang out with my on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

Roman, Remy and Virgil were walking down the hall, Remy trailing behind the two and giving Virgil a smug look whenever he looked back to glare at him. They were heading to the kitchen for breakfast, the air peaceful around them as they walked. Roman was feeling refreshed, energized, as one would after sleeping in Sleep's bed, and he had a little spring in his step. Or, it was peaceful until Remus appeared before them, just absolutely nailing Virgil in the stomach with a well aimed punch.

Virgil staggered, the breath getting knocked out of him. "What the fuck!?"

Remus pressed a hand to his chest, a pained look on his face. "You are one of my very best friends and I can not stand by and watch you throw away your life like this. You're too young!" He reached out, hands cupping Virgil's face. "You're too beautiful!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Virgil asked, pushing Remus' hands away.

Remus let out a small sigh. "I'm talking about the baby that's growing inside of your belly right now."

A pause. "See ya." Remy quickly ducked out, not wanting to get involved in this nonsense.

"I'm not pregnant!" 

"Well, not after that punch you're not!" Remus looked might proud of himself. "I've been taking Muay Thai classes."

"I was never pregnant Remus."

A pause.

"Are... Are you sure?" 

Virgil frowned, taking a step back. "Yes I'm fucking sure."

"I'm sorry, but why the fuck is everyone yelling over here?" Deceit popped his head around the corner.

"Oh! I found this positive pregnancy test and -" Remus was cut off as Deceit also slammed his fist into Virgil's stomach, knocking him to his knees.

"What the fuck?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just want to make this clear, this is a joke update. This isn't how Remus and Deceit actually come in to the story. I just thought it'd be funny. Their real intro is next chapter. 
> 
> Come chat with my on my tumblr @ starry-knight-skies

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my sanders sides blog starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
